


Chemistry

by honkingantelope



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comic, Gift Art, JeanMarco Gift Exchange, Lab Partners, M/M, Many kinds of chemistry, My terrible attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkingantelope/pseuds/honkingantelope
Summary: Prompt: A college AU where Jean and Marco end up being lab partners. Jean probably just wants to blow stuff up and Marco has to control him but it's hard since they have so much chemistry (im so sorry for that pun).





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voltronlegendarysinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltronlegendarysinner/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, friend! First of all, I'm so, so sorry for the unfinished second page. I tried my Rubesty to have it done in time, but unfortunately life's been kind of a jerk to me lately. But I'm still working on it, so I will replace the messy page with the proper one asap :)
> 
> Apart from that: I've had tons of fun working on your gift, what a wonderful feeling. I'm getting back into drawing after years, so this was a real challenge, but I loved every minute of it so much. Just wish life wasn't so hectic this time of year... Anyway, I wish you all the good things, lots of love and happiness in the year(s) to come. Now, please, enjoy your science dorks :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no idea how college or lab classes actually work. But I've spent a lot of time in google image search, so this is based on the dozens of pictures I've seen. Also please excuse the inconsistent art style, terrible anatomy mistakes and complete lack of perspective. Sometimes I get so focused on details that I kind of miss the big picture OTL

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I've turned Marco into a tsundere, what is wrong with me... Also headcanon: Jean spends the rest of the class period being a good student, but he also keeps grinning and throwing flirtatious glances at Marco. At the same time his mind is running wild trying to imagine at least half of those "better ways" of having fun his gorgeous lab partner may have meant, and if he could, like, you know, become involved in some of them :D
> 
> Meanwhile, Marco is all flustered and blushing, and keeps grumbling and muttering to himself about "stupid pretty eyes" and "you need to stay strong, Marco, come on man, focus. Focus, you can make it. I SAID FOCUS GOSH DANG IT".


End file.
